Changing Plans
by 1KamZ
Summary: After Daisy was unexpectedly kidnapped by Bowser, Luigi embarked on a journey to go and rescue her but decided to spend his day with Rosalina instead. On that same day something strange happened and it will be a day Luigi will never forget. Rated M for a hidden lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, lookie here, my first story for the new year 2015! Yes, I wanted to make another story since I really enjoy writing alot (or because I was bored) and this idea suddenly popped up into my head. Get ready to read because there will be a hidden lemon somewhere in the later chapters so please read, review and enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer:** **Characters are owned by Nintendo. I own the plot of this** **story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Changing Plans<strong>

**By: 1KamZ**

On a bright sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, inside Peach's Castle, Luigi and Daisy were cuddled up together on a large sized bed in Daisy's room. The two lovers sighed contently since they just came from having a passionate round of morning lovemaking together. Their hair were messy and both their bodies were nude and the only thing coving them were Daisy's flower designed bedsheets.

"Ohhh, Luigi that was amazing," Daisy sighed after kissing his cheek.

He chuckled. "Maybe we should start every morning like this."

"Ohh yes. I never knew you had so much energy this early in the morning."

"Heh, I bet the whole kingdom know my name by now with the way you were screaming it."

Daisy giggled sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daisy."

They kissed lips passionately in the early morning before getting themselves ready to start the brand new day. They already headed downstairs to grab some breakfast and whatnot until Daisy realized that her friend, Peach, hasn't been around yet and wondered were could she be. "Huh, where's Peach? She always wakes up before me."

"Maybe she's still upstairs in her room."

"Oh, boy, well let's go wake her up."

They dashed upstairs into Peach's room and watched the sleeping blonde sprawled out around her large, pink bed. They laughed to see her drool around her pillows and hear loud snoring inside the room. Peach was knocked out.

"Peach," Daisy spoke. "Wake up."

The pink princess didn't move a muscle.

"C'mon, Peach rise and shine," Daisy uttered again.

She still didn't move.

"Dammit, Peach I said get up," Daisy now cried.

But Peach was still asleep, causing Daisy to groan. She tries slapping her blonde friend numerous times but this resulted into Peach giggling from her actions. "Stop it, Mario, that tickles hee hee...," she mumbled in her sleep.

Daisy faceplamed at this.

While she continues waking up her slumbering friend, Luigi decided to open a bedroom window since he felt a bit heated. "Hmm, maybe I should go check on Mario and see what he's doing," he spoke to himself while looking outside. He was disturbed when he noticed a tall figure appearing out from a set of large trees nearby. "Hmm?" He wondered who was this person and caught himself when he realized who it really was. "Rosalina?" What's she doing here?" She watched him and smiled, showing him a friendly wave. Luigi raised an eyebrow but waved back anyway.

Daisy noticed him waving to the outside air and interrupted him. "What are you waving to, Luigi?" she grumbled since waking up Peach now irritated her.

He jumped up in fright from her question and chuckled nervously as he watched her. "Oh it was...," he stopped when he turned his gaze back outside and noticed that Rosalina disappeared. "...oh."

Daisy rolled her eyes and slapped Peach once again, this time harder than before. "GET UP NOW!" She raised up her hand to attack Peach but this time she was stopped by the plumber when he grabbed her hand.

"Okay, that's enough Daisy. Geez," he spoke, coming to the conclusion that Daisy's slapping is getting nowhere. "She'll wake up soon, so let's just get back downstairs and finish our breakfast."

"Okay whatever," DaIsy sighed.

They exited the room and left the dozing princess to continue her slumber until Daisy rushed back inside seconds later and attacked her with more slaps until Luigi rushed in and immediately stopped her, grabbing her quickly and dragging her from out the room. "Wait, I'm not done yet!" she cried.

Back downstairs in the dining room, Luigi and Daisy were enjoying themselves to a healthy breakfast for the rest of the morning. "She better wake up after I eat my breakfast or so help me...," Daisy grumbled.

"Let her sleep, Daisy besides, today is Saturday anyway. She's probably tired from her busy days in the castle."

"Busy?" Daisy scoffed. "Ha, yeah right, all she ever does is sit around all day and watch soap operas until Bowser swoops in and kidnaps her, so Mario can work his butt off all day to save her. How is that busy?

"Well when she's kidnapped, she maybe works hard to find a way to escape, right?"

"No, she watches her soap operas over at Bowser's castle instead. Y'know, she even told me that he has a hot tub over there. Can you believe that? I don't know why he never comes to kidnap me," Daisy frowned, folding her arms. Luigi laughed, causing her to stare at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He continued his laughter and pointed to her face. "You have some syrup rolling down from the side of your lip." She shook her head and grabbed a nearby napkin to clean her face but was stopped by the plumber. "No wait, let me get that for you." Instead of using a napkin to clean off the rolling syrup from her soft lip, he used his tongue and delicately licked off the sticky liquid off from her mouth. "Mmm," he hummed since the syrup actually tasted pretty sweet to him.

This caused Daisy to blush and giggle at him. "You're so sneaky, Luigi."

"But I'm not finished yet," he smirked. He continued to gently lick at the side of Daisy's lip until suddenly his lips moved over to her own lips and they ended up in an intense kiss, already shoving his wet tongue inside her mouth and explored around inside until it met with her own tongue and wrestled with her.

"Mmm...," she moaned, biting his bottom lip. Her arms wrapped around behind him and pushed him more onto her as their kiss intensified, causing her sweet moans to increase abit. She pulled his green cap from off his head and sloppily dropped it on the floor, now roaming her hands and nails around the plumber's brown hair. She broke the kiss seconds later. "Please... take me to the couch," she whispered.

He smirked and lifts her up around her waist as she wrapped her arms and legs behind him, attacking him with more loving kisses. They entered the living room and Luigi dropped his excited princess on the wide couch, smirking to see her desperately wait for him. He dropped himself above her chest and nipped around her tender neck, unaware that he hit a weak spot. "O-Ohh Luigi...," Daisy breathed, once again enveloping her arms around him.

Removing one of his gloves, he smirked and reached down as he dug inside her yellow dress to rub and caress around her dainty legs. Soon his hand moved up to her thighs and touched her even more until he felt a piece of soft fabric, knowing that it was her panties. She gasped at his touch and bit her lip. "You're so naughty, Luigi...," she blushed. He snickered in her ear and went back to bite and nibble around the sensitive spot around her neck as he now used a middle finger to manually rub around her covered clit. She inhaled from this and closed her eyes at this wonderful sensation. "Yes, more," she begged, using a hand to grab his own hand and direct it inside her underwear.

"Oh, and I thought I was the naughty one," he chuckled, but Daisy only smiled and quickly kissed his lips. His hand finally reached around her slightly wet lower lips and gently rubbed around her. He listened to the squeal Daisy made and went further, now entering a finger inside her. Their tongues swirled around together as Luigi now started his pace, thrusting his finger deep through her walls. She moaned deeply and felt her insides heat up from her lover's actions. He smirked again to realize how soaked she is down there. Soon, she stopped him and moved her lips over to his ear.

"Let's continue this back upstairs in the room," she whispered lightly before kissing his cheek and climbing off the couch. "Follow me...," she giggled, already leaving the aroused plumber and heading upstairs.

He grinned to see her swaying hips as she disappeared upstairs and went to follow her. For some reason he peeked outside a nearby window and gasped to see the distant tall figure from before. "Uhh...," he trailed. He didn't know what to do now but noticed her waving to him again. He smiled and waved back to her as she winked seductively to him, causing him to pause instantly.

"Luigi, what's taking you so long," he heard Daisy's voice from upstairs. He rushed up into her room and froze to see her already undressed, covering her nude body with her bedsheets. She gave him an alluring stare and waited for him. Before he was about to strip himself naked and join his desperate princess, they both heard some strange sounds coming from the outside.

"What the heck?" Luigi mumbled before taking a peek outside. "...Uh-Oh." He watched to see Bowser drop down in front of the castle and walk over to the castle doors.

Daisy raised up to watch him. "What's wrong?"

He said nothing, dashing downstairs into the living room. He already opened the front doors and glared at Bowser, making sure not to let him get nowhere inside.

Bowser watched him and laughed at his sudden bravery, still walking. "Out of my way, player 2, can't you see I've got some kidnapping to do."

"I won't let you get inside!"

"Ha! Yeah yeah whatever," Bowser mocked, easily brushing past the plumber's pathetic attempts to stop him. "Peach will be mine once again."

"But she's asleep right now."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's busy sleeping. We tried to wake her up but it was no use."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay then, she's up in her room. I'm telling you, waking her up will get you nowhere."

Bowser scoffed and headed upstairs anyway as Luigi followed along with him. They entered Peach's room and watched as the princess was still KOed on her large bed. Bowser walked over to the sleeping beauty and gazed at her. "Peach, once again I have come to kidnap you now it is time for you to wake up so we can go!" he spoke to her but realized this absolutely did nothing. "Did you hear what I just said?!" She was still asleep and this only caused Bowser to groan. "I guess I have no other choice." He raised a hand and slapped the sleeping princess several times, only to result in her laughing at him.

"Oh, Mario you know I love it when you do that," she mumbled once again from her slumber.

"What the hell?" Bowser grumbled. He raised a hand and was instantly stopped by the now annoyed plumber behind him.

"See I told you nothing would work."

"Crap. Well then since I can't have Peach then I guess I will need someone else to take her space."

"Like who?"

Suddenly, DaIsy entered the room, fully clothed and gasped to notice Bowser inside. "What the?"

"Like her!" Bowser cried, pointing over to Daisy.

"Me? What did I do?" Daisy questioned with confusion.

"Wait what?!" Luigi jumped in. "NO! Absolutely not! I'm not gonna stand here and let you take her away to your castle, no siree! Now I think it's best that you-"

"Wait a minute," Daisy interrupted. "Are you gonna leave Peach here and kidnap me instead, w-where there's free food, free TV, and a _free_ hot tub?! I'm all yours!"

Bowser smirked. "Good, good."

Luigi stood in front of the excited princess. "If you're gonna take her, you're gonna have to go through me first!" he defended, balling his hands into a fist.

Bowser rolled eyes and easily brushed past the plumber again, already grabbing the tomboy princess and throwing her over his shoulder. "Later, chump," he teased, exiting from the castle.

Luigi rushed his way outside as well but was too late when he saw them soar off in Bowser's airship. He facepalmed at his cowardness and regretting not even making an attempt to stop him from 'kidnapping' Daisy. He then realized that there was only one person to help him at a situation like this.

"I gotta find Mario!"

**EOC**

**Finally, after 20 something years Daisy is finally kidnapped by Bowser! But the question is: will Luigi be the one saving her and why is Rosalina suddenly appearing out of nowhere and waving to Luigi? And most of all, will Peach ever wake up? Find out in the next chapter.**

**...oh yeah and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can't believe I got so much support for this story and I only wrote one chapter! Thanks for the favs, follows and especially reviews everyone but I have a few announcements for this story and the only way for you to know what they are is if you read this whole chapter until you reach the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Now frustrated with himself that his princess is kidnapped, Luigi dashed over to his brother's house for some help. "Jeez, can this day get any more difficult?!" he grumbled to himself. He finally reached his brother's home and already rushed inside. "Mario! Mario! Where are you?" He called out but received no answer. "C'mon, Mario answer me, this is important!" Not hearing an answer to his cries, he headed upstairs before entering Mario's room and groaned when there was no sign of the red plumber anywhere. "God where is he?!"

Luigi checked everywhere around Mario's house, from upstairs around guest rooms and the bathroom to downstairs in the kitchen and living room, still not finding his missing brother. Even more frustrated, Luigi exits the home and shook his head only to spot Toad walking by, bouncing a basketball. Toad noticed Luigi as well and smiled at him.

"Hiya, Luigi!" he greeted happily. "Check out my new basketball that I just bought," he said trying to spin the ball around on his finger but it didn't work, sliding off his finger and crashing on his face. "Ow!"

Luigi noticed that Toad wasn't dressed in his usual attire but in athletic outfit instead and wondered what's the occasion. "Where are you going?" he asked Toad.

"Over to the Mushroom Kingdom park to play some basketball."

"Ohh...," Luigi replied in a somewhat depressed tone.

"Well, see you later! I don't wanna keep Mario and the others waiting."

Luigi's eyes widened. "M-Mario's over there? Why didn't you say anything?!" He screamed at the now confused Toad in front of him.

"Uh, because you never asked." Luigi wasted no time, rushing past Toad and leaving him behind. "Wait, where are you going?" He called to the plumber.

"To the park, duh!"

Toad watched him run off and once again tried to spin the basketball on his finger but missed. "Stupid ball!" he cried, aggressively throwing his basketball at a nearby wall but gasped as it bounced back towards him and crashed again on his face, this time knocking him out.

Several minutes of sprinting over to the park, Luigi was relieved to see his brother on the basketball court, playing a quick 2-on-2 game with Yoshi as Donkey Kong, and Wario were the rival team. He interrupted their game, stepping in the court and panting continuously. Mario and the others immediately stopped their game and stared at Luigi in confusion.

"What the?" Yoshi and DK cried.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Wario mumbled.

"Luigi?" Mario questioned. "What're you doing here?

Luigi wanted to reply but still had to catch his breath then rushing over to a conveniently located cooler nearby before grabbing a water bottle and began drinking. Everyone crossed their arms at him and raised an eyebrow. Mario approached him when he finished his drinking. "What happened, Luigi, you look like you've been running a marathon.

"I just never knew the park was so far away from your house!"

"Its a 45 second run from my house to here, what're you talking about?"

"Ugh, nevermind that, Mario! I need your need help, Bowser was back and he kidnapped-"

"Peach!" Mario butted in. "Oh no I gotta go save her!"

"No, no Peach is alright, its Daisy we should be worried about!"

For some reason, Mario didn't hear his reply clearly and turned to Yoshi. "C'mon, Yoshi time to go on another journey and save-" he suddenly stopped his sentence and stared at Luigi. "Did you just say Daisy?"

Luigi nodded and Mario watched him in complete confusion. "So... Peach is at her castle right now, safe and sound and Daisy is over at Bowser's castle instead?" Luigi nodded again. Mario suddenly bursts out in laughter, not believing one word his brother even said. "Daisy kidnapped by BOSWER?! Oh you gotta be kidding me!" He slapped his knee in even more laughter. "You know Bowser would never in a million years just decide one day to kidnap her! Never haha!"

Luigi groaned since Mario was now mocking him. "I'm serious, Mario!

Mario laughed again. "Listen, I'm going over to that castle and see if this isn't some kind of joke."

Luigi shook his head. "Okay, let's go then," he declared.

Mario wasted no time and made his way over to Peach's Castle along with his brother following behind him. Wario, DK, and Yoshi watched the two leave the court. "Well, what now?" DK asked the two.

"Eh, I'm taking a break." Yoshi replied as he stretched. "Play a game with Wario."

DK shrugged and searched for the basketball but scratched his head when he couldn't find it. "Yoshi, where's the ball?" Suddenly he heard a loud burp nearby and turned to Wario.

"That tasted great!" Wario cried in relief, burping once again.

Realizing what happened to their only basketball, Yoshi and DK facepalmed at Wario's foolishness. "Great, now we gotta wait for Toad to bring his new basketball and who knows how long that will take," Yoshi grumbled. The two glared at Wario's enlarged belly and satisfied expression, now waiting for Toad to bring another basketball for them.

The Mario Bros. finally entered inside Peach's castle and Mario was still laughing at his brother, hoping that all of this is just a big joke today. "Where's Peach?" Mario chuckled.

"...Upstairs," Luigi replied, now annoyed by Mario's laughter.

They strolled upstairs and slowly entered Peach's room. Mario was confused to wonder why is his princess is still asleep around this time. "She's... sleeping?" Mario questioned. "But you never told me about that, Luigi."

"I was but you kept interrupting me all the time!" Luigi cried.

Mario then turned on a large nearby fan since he wanted a bit of breeze from his recent basketball game. Now approaching near his sleeping princess, he stared at her closed eyes and tried waking her up. "Peach... its late, time to wake up now." She didn't reply. "Did you hear me? I said wake up," he whispered again, coming a bit closer to her now. "Peach... oh, Peach. Pea-" He was stopped from his whisper when she roughly grabbed him and dragged the poor plumber on the bed with her.

"Oh, Mario, for me? You shouldn't have!" she squealed with joy and nearly suffocating Mario with a strong hug, still deep in her slumber.

"W-Wha? Arrgh, let me go, Peach!" Mario shouted through muffled voices while his face was stuffed in between her breasts.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Mario hee hee!"

"Ahh! Luigi mmfh- help!"

Luigi couldn't help but watch and laugh at this happening in front of him. Seeing his brother in danger after he laughed and mocked him was very amusing. While ignoring Mario's cries for help, he gasped when his green cap flew off from his head since he was too close to the large fan that Mario turned on. He tried to grab it back from flying all over in the room but failed when it flew out through an open window nearby. "Dammit," he grumbled.

He quickly peeked below outside and already saw his hat safe and sound in the grass. "Oh, thank God." But turning his gaze abit he once again noticed Rosalina and nearly jumped up in fright. "Where is she coming from?!"

Rosalina smiled sweetly to him once again and waved politely to this puzzled but slightly annoyed plumber. He had no choice but to wave back at her but was caught off guard when she blew a kiss to him. His heart dropped, surprised from her unexpected attempt. "W-What the?"

"GAAH! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Mario yelled, his face still in between Peach's breasts and his arms flailing everywhere.

"No, Mario, I said chocolate chip not vanilla," Peach mumbled in her sleep again.

Luigi quickly turned his attention to them and rolled his eyes, now trying to help his brother, breaking away Peach's strong grasp around the short plumber before she literally suffocates him with her own chest. Mario dropped down to the floor, trying to catch his breath for a few seconds. "Ok, Luigi, you win. I believe you now."

"Heh, heh, you deserved that."

Mario's only reply was a faint groan until he noticed Luigi's cap missing. "W-Where's... your hat?" He muttered.

His question caused Luigi to remember his quick moment with Rosalina and turned his gaze outside and realized Rosalina walking towards his hat. "It flew outside. Be right back!" He quickly exited Peach's room, rushing downstairs, and dashed outside, and already spotted Rosalina picking up his hat. He finally approached her.

"Oh, I guess this belongs to you," she spoke, handing him his green cap.

"Um, thanks." Rosalina smiled and stared at him in silence, causing Luigi to feel uncomfortable for whatever reason. "I don't mean to be rude but exactly what are you even doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere up in space?"

"Yes but...," she trailed, her expression slightly turning dull. "You see, my yellow Luma is very sick and I need some help trying to get him all better. The other Lumas and I have tried almost everything to make him feel good again but nothing's working!"

"That's too bad. I wish I could stay and help you but-"

"Yes, maybe you should," Rosalina interrupted him.

"But I can't. Why don't you ask Mario or someone else to go and help you."

"I did recently but everyone ignored me and headed over to a park to watch some silly basketball game today. Mario won't do any good since he always trick my Lumas into making him free spaghetti and I couldn't find Peach or Daisy so I suspected them to be at the park too."

"Well, about Peach and Daisy-" Luigi tried to correct her but was interrupted again.

"Oh, please, Luigi this is serious!" Rosalina pleaded to him. "I would be devastated if my Luma had to stay like this and end up dying!"

Luigi was now in a very difficult situation. He wanted to go with Rosalina and assist her with her sick Luma but still had to rescue Daisy since she was 'kidnapped' by Bowser.

"Luigi!" They both heard Mario's voice nearby. He approached them and noticed Rosalina there with the green plumber. "Alrighty, bro its time to go," Mario said in such a hurry.

Luigi was trembling, he had to think of a final decision quick and fast. Would he become a hero for his princess or a helping hand to a another princess? "I-I'm staying."

"Mario watched him inconfusion. "Wha?"

"I said I'm staying. I know Daisy's been kidnapped but right now Rosalina needs my help. Go on and save her without me, Mario and when you do see her, tell her I love her for me."

Mario stared at his brother. "You sure?"

Luigi nodded as Mario shrugged, turning around and heading off on a second journey to rescue the Sarassaland princess.

"Daisy was kidnapped?" Rosalina questioned with confusion as Luigi nodded.

"Yes and I have a strong feeling she's terrified right now, completely tormented by that evil, nasty Bowser!" Luigi sighed. "I know she just wants to leave that dungeon and come right back home."

* * *

><p>Somewhere unknown in the Mushroom Kingdom, inside a large peculiar castle, cries were heard from an unknown room. "Ahh! No stop!" A cry was heard again. "Please! No!" The cries continued throughout the inside of the entire room.<p>

Those cries were from Daisy since she was pushing away numerous plates of delicious treats in front of her. "Please, I'm stuffed!" she cried in happiness. "No more, I can't eat another bite."

Bowser's servants understood her refusal and left the room with the plates of sweets in their hands. A Shy Guy entered the room and sat the bloated princess down on a nearby comfy couch, not wasting time as he began massaging her feet and toes.

"Ahh...," she sighed in happiness. "This is the life. I don't ever wanna leave!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, poor Daisy," Rosalina sighed.<p>

Luigi sniffled. "I know..."

"C'mon, let's go, Luigi. I don't wanna keep my Luma waiting." He nodded and followed Rosalina as she headed off to find her launch star, so he can head up in space with her and take care of the sick Luma. For some reason, he had slightly regretted not joining Mario on his adventure to save Daisy.

**EOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay those who are still here with me I have some good and bad news. Lets start with the bad news first.<strong>

**The bad news is that on the February 23 I'll be heading off to collage so that means updating and creating more stories will not be as quick as I will expect it to be. (That goes for this story as well)**

**Now the good news is that I yes, this story WILL be finished but like said before, chapters and new stories wont come as quick like before. I also have ideas for a lot more lemon stories to come and (possibly) a sequel to Sleepover Spies. (Oh shit I said too much! o_o) **

**With all that being said, I don't know when I'll be back to continue this story but I know for sure I wont leave this story unfinished. **


End file.
